Décor de verre
by Yunaeris
Summary: Emil s'est résigné à sa nouvelle vie à Luin, chez un oncle et une tante qui ne l'aiment guère. Mais tout change quand, un jour comme les autres, un certain Emil Castagnier se présente à leur porte.


**Décor de verre**

Ce jour-là était un jour comme les autres à Luin. Il faisait chaud, ce qui était anormal en cette période de l'année – mais depuis quelques temps, il semblait que les étrangetés climatiques étaient monnaie courante. Emil avait entendu tante Flora parler de ses amis qui étaient allés en voyage à Triet : la ville principale du désert connu comme le plus aride de Sylvarant était totalement recouverte de neige. Mais l'inquiétude commençait à se faire sentir chez les habitants : l'assèchement du lac Sinoa, tout aussi soudain, n'arrangeait rien. Les cultivateurs échangeaient des regards sombres dans la petite auberge tenue par son oncle et sa tante : si les températures ne devenaient pas plus clémentes, si la pluie ne tombait pas, les récoltes de cette année allaient en prendre un coup. Et une petite ville comme Luin, qui se relevait difficilement des désastres causés par les Désians deux ans plus tôt, n'avait pas les moyens d'importer de quoi nourrir toute sa population.

Emil n'était pas cultivateur, mais il n'aimait pas trop la chaleur. Et puis, plus les autres étaient anxieux, plus ils s'en prenaient à lui. Emil ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi les rumeurs avaient décidé qu'il était la raison de l'assèchement du lac et de la multiplication des monstres dans les campagnes, monstres qui devenaient de plus en plus confiants et allaient jusqu'à s'introduire dans les hameaux, mais il avait fini par s'y résigner. Peut-être que s'il ne faisait pas de vague, ces rumeurs finiraient par disparaître. De toute manière, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pourrait se défendre – il était devenu un bouc émissaire depuis que les autres avaient eu vent de la haine qu'il vouait au Grand Lloyd, le héros du village.

Ce jour-là, sa tante lui avait confié toute une liste de corvées à faire. Elle se résignait à lui adresser la parole afin qu'il ne traîne plus dans ses pattes par la suite, pour reprendre son expression. « Qu'au moins tu serves à quelque chose ! On ne te nourrit pas à ne rien faire ! » avait-elle ajouté en l'expédiant dehors. Emil se retrouvait donc avec une liste de tâches longue comme le bras, aux consignes toutes plus particulières les unes que les autres, et dont il avait déjà oublié la moitié.

Voyons... Tante Flora voulait qu'il répare la barrière derrière la maison, mais savait-elle au moins qu'il ne possédait pas la moindre compétence de bricoleur ? A cette pensée, il se sentit aussitôt découragé.

Sa tante lui avait d'abord confié des « tâches d'homme », comme elle disait, tel que réparer le côté nord du toit de l'auberge, mais elle s'était rapidement ravisée : rien, pas même la promesse de sanctions, n'avait pu convaincre le jeune garçon apeuré à grimper sur le toit, et il avait fini par tomber au sol à mi-chemin sur l'échelle, manquant se casser un os. Cela n'avait fait qu'achever de renforcer le mépris que tante Flora lui portait et, après s'être plainte qu'il n'était même pas capable de repeindre le portillon correctement, elle avait décidé qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien qu'ils se voyaient contraints de nourrir. Emil ne pouvait pas les démentir : depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas été capable de se rendre réellement utile. Il soupira, conscient de n'être qu'un fardeau pour son oncle et sa tante.

Au moins pouvait-il passer au pub de Mme Faine, à l'entrée du village. C'était le seul établissement de ce genre dans le village ; la tenancière achetait toutes sortes d'alcools et de potions provenant de différentes régions du continent, et améliorait ses revenus en en revendant une bonne partie aux habitants. Tante Flora lui commandait toujours plusieurs lots de vin de Palmacosta ; c'était aujourd'hui que la caravane en provenance de la grande ville portuaire arrivait, et Emil savait qu'elle attendait de lui qu'il aille chercher sa commande.

Alors qu'il se décidait, les épaules basses, à emprunter le chemin conduisant à l'entrée du village, il fut dépassé par deux jeunes un peu plus âgés qui le bousculèrent rudement.

« Fais gaffe, idiot ! » lui lança l'un d'eux tandis que son ami le toisait d'un regard goguenard, guettant sa réaction.

Se frottant l'épaule, Emil fronça les sourcils mais se garda de réponse et passa son chemin en s'efforçant de rester sourd aux invectives des deux autres. Les villageois qui vaquaient à leurs occupations regardèrent la scène d'un air tranquille ; il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'éprouvait la moindre pitié à son égard.

Quand il entra dans la boutique, inhabituellement bondée – ce qui ne pouvait qu'indiquer que les commandes étaient effectivement arrivées – la femme de l'autre côté du comptoir le considéra avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Je sais pourquoi tu viens », lança-t-elle avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Manifestement pressée d'en avoir fini avec lui, elle tira d'une étagère une caisse volumineuse. Les bouteilles de verre à l'intérieur tintèrent quand elle la posa avec force sur le comptoir. Il la remercia à mi-voix et entreprit de trouver une prise convenable dans les parois de bois grossier.

La marchande le regarda se débattre avec sa caisse en faisant la moue.

« Tu sais, je plains ton oncle et ta tante d'avoir à s'occuper d'un admirateur de ces barbares. »

Il ne répondit pas. Mme Faine fit un son méprisant et se détourna à moitié.

« Lloyd Irving et ses compagnons ont _sauvé_ notre village. Même un étranger comme toi devrait comprendre que ta manière de te comporter est d'une ingratitude...

-L-Lloyd est soutenu par Tethe'alla, ça ne vous dérange pas... ? » parvint à marmonner Emil.

La marchande fit la sourde oreille.

Emil cala finalement la grosse caisse sous un bras et se retourna pour sortir. Un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas – en six mois, la plupart des habitants lui étaient toujours inconnus – s'avança alors vers lui.

« Hé, j'ai entendu ce que tu viens de dire, morveux. »

Ce fut le seul avertissement avant qu'un poing ne s'abatte sur lui.

* * *

Emil se frottait la joue en sortant de la boutique, ravalant ses larmes de douleur et de colère. Au sein de lui, grondait un sentiment de rancœur et d'injustice qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Les yeux fixés sur le sol, il se força à respirer profondément et se décala légèrement pour laisser passer les gens qui allaient et venaient.

Il y avait drôlement d'agitation. Cherchant quelque chose pour se distraire, Emil releva les yeux. À quelques mètres de là, vers les portes du village, tout l'espace était occupé par des dizaines de carrioles. Des hommes et des femmes en habits de voyage, l'air épuisés, s'agitaient en tous sens au milieu d'un concert de hennissements de chevaux, déchargeant les marchandises, conduisant un par un les chevaux dans la vaste écurie à destination des voyageurs. Les habitants s'agglutinaient lentement dans la rue, observant la scène avec curiosité, ou, pour les plus bavards, entamant la conversation avec les voyageurs.

Emil se laissa entraîner par sa curiosité, tout en demeurant prudemment à l'écart de la foule. Ce devait être la caravane de Palmacosta. Elle avait dû traverser tout le continent pour arriver jusque là, ce qui signifiait que ces voyageurs étaient sur les routes depuis près d'un mois. Comment avaient-ils pu le supporter ? Songea-t-il, impressionné.

« Hé, jeune homme ! »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que l'homme en armure, qui se dirigeait vers lui accompagné d'un jeune garçon, s'adressait à lui. Il ne put masquer un mouvement de recul et leur adressa un regard craintif.

« M-moi ? »

L'homme hocha la tête. Lui et le garçon avaient de la poussière sur leurs vêtements, et de la sueur sur le front. Le garçon était chargé d'un gros sac de voyage.

« Je suis un garde de Palmacosta, chargé d'escorter ce jeune homme – il fit un geste vers le garçon qui dévisageait Emil avec curiosité – jusqu'à ce village. Je dois aider au déchargement. Pouvez-vous me rendre un service et amener ce garçon jusqu'à sa destination ? Nous cherchons les Castagnier.

-O-Oh ! » Emil risqua un sourire. Ça, il pouvait le faire. « Oui, je sais où ils habitent. Je-j'habite aussi...

-Parfait ! » Le garde se retourna vers le garçon. « Je te laisse là, alors. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans les parages jusqu'à demain. Demain matin, je repars avec la caravane. »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné jusque là, monsieur Hivart.

-Tu sais que madame la gouverneur générale de Palmacosta m'avait payé pour ça, hein. Allez, adieu ! »

Avec un signe de tête vers Emil, l'homme repartit vers les chariots. Emil se tourna vers l'autre garçon, qui lui retourna son regard. C'était un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui, et ayant une bonne tête de moins. Ses cheveux blond foncé étaient collés à son front par la sueur du voyage, sa peau crasseuse et ses habits ternes maculés de poussière indiquaient qu'il avait grandement besoin d'un brin de toilette. Emil remarqua alors les bandages grisâtres visibles sous ses manches et détourna aussitôt le regard, se demandant morbidement ce qui avait pu être la cause de ces blessures. Avaient-ils rencontré la malchance durant leur voyage ?

Le garçon remonta son sac sur son épaule.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il.

Emil se reprit.

« O-Oui. C'est par ici ! »

Alors qu'ils remontaient la rue principale en silence, Emil, occupé d'une part par la caisse qui commençait à lui peser, jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers son compagnon, ne sachant s'il devait aborder la conversation.

« Tu euh... tu viens de loin ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-De Palmacosta. M. Hivart l'a dit tout à l'heure », répondit le garçon d'un ton neutre.

Emil se rabroua mentalement. Quelle première impression il faisait.

« Je viens de Palmacosta, moi aussi. »

Le garçon lui jeta un regard un peu plus intéressé.

« Oh, tiens ! Un concitoyen, ça fait du bien ! J'avais un peu peur de me retrouver tout seul ici, même si j'ai de la famille... Tu me dis rien par contre, mais bon, Palmacosta, c'est une grande ville. Ah, mais... » Son sourire s'effaça. « Tu es au courant, de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il y a six mois...

-Oui... » Emil détourna les yeux. « Mes parents... » Il ne put continuer.

L'autre garçon resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes.

« Mes parents aussi », dit-il ensuite, si doucement qu'Emil l'entendit à peine. Quelque chose comme un sanglot dans la voix.

Ils arrivaient en vue de l'auberge tenue par les Castagnier. Emil aperçut son oncle et sa tante devant la porte, occupés à fixer la vieille enseigne au-dessus du seuil.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné, dit le garçon. Ah, je t'ai pas dit mon nom. Je m'appelle Emil. Emil Castagnier. »

Emil faillit lâcher sa charge. Il scruta le garçon avec de grands yeux, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu, mais ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire brièvement, puis se dirigea vers les deux adultes, qui s'étaient retournés vers eux et les observaient en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton hésitant. Vous êtes bien Alba et Flora Castagnier ?

-Oui... Que voulez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? » répondit oncle Alba, l'air méfiant, tandis que tante Flora lançait un regard furibond à l'intention d'Emil qui observait la scène sans bouger.

Apparemment un peu rebuté par l'attitude peu amicale des deux adultes, le garçon força un sourire et tendit une main malgré tout.

« Je m'appelle Emil. Je suis votre neveu... Le... le fils de Reysol et Lana, précisa-t-il. J'aurais préféré vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, mais... »

Le couple le regardait sans bouger, bouche bée. « Emil » s'agita, un peu mal à l'aise, et raffermit sa prise sur son sac.

« Vous... vous êtes au courant de ce qui est arrivé à mes p-parents ? A Palmacosta, il y a six mois ? Je … je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, poursuivit-il d'un ton incertain, j'ai dû rester à l'hôpital à Bimer, c'est une petite ville près de Palmacosta. Ils m'ont laissé sortir il y a un mois. Mes parents m'avaient parlé de vous, alors Mme Dorr, c'est la gouverneur général de Palmacosta, m'a dit d'aller chez vous. J'espère... que vous accepterez de m'accueillir », acheva-t-il à mi-voix.

Oncle Alba avait une expression bizarre sur le visage, et la mâchoire de tante Flora tremblait tandis que ses yeux volaient d'un garçon à l'autre.

Une impression de vide s'ouvrait en lui. Il déglutit difficilement. Ses mains étaient saisies d'un tremblement qu'il venait seulement de remarquer, menaçant de lâcher sa charge. Quel était ce murmure sinistre, au fond de son esprit ? Quand les yeux de son oncle et de sa tante se tournèrent lentement vers lui, quelque chose menaça de se briser en lui.

« Emil... Peut-on savoir ce que ça signifie ? »

* * *

« Tenez. Cette broche est … était à ma mère. Elle a été retrouvée intacte, alors Mme Dorr me l'a remise », dit « Emil », en achevant de déballer son sac sur la petite table de la cuisine.

Oncle Alba et tante Flora se rapprochèrent, parcourant du regard ses maigres possessions – quelques paquets de gelées largement entamés, des vêtements pliés à la va-vite, une bourse d'argent et de la nourriture enveloppée dans du papier. Tante Flora prit délicatement la broche de pierre verte dans ses doigts tremblants et l'examina de plus près.

« Oui, je me souviens, murmura-t-elle finalement. Elle appartenait à Lana. Ma mère la lui avait donnée, c'était son objet le plus précieux. J'avais été très jalouse. »

Elle serra l'objet dans sa paume, l'air sincèrement désemparée. Ce fut la seule fois où Emil se rendit compte que la mort de sa sœur l'avait bouleversée malgré tout.

Oncle Alba semblait moins convaincu. Le front plissé, l'air fatigué, il s'adressa rudement à « Emil ».

« Tu n'as pas autre chose ? »

« Emil » hocha la tête.

« J'ai bien ceci. » Il sortit de sa bourse une feuille pliée en quatre et la déplia, révélant une image – un portrait, représentant une femme à la robe sobre, ses cheveux châtain clair relevés en un chignon, un petit enfant d'une demi-douzaine d'années sur ses genoux.

« Un peintre a fait notre portrait quand j'avais sept ans, dit-il. C'est la seule image que je possède.

-Alors ? C'est ta sœur ? » demanda Alba en se tournant vers sa femme.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est bien Lana. Et ce petit garçon lui ressemble beaucoup, répliqua-t-elle avec un mouvement de menton vers « Emil ».

-Oui... C'est ce qui me semblait », renchérit oncle Alba, ce qui ne semblait pas le réjouir le moins du monde.

Ils se tournèrent vers Emil. Pendant tout ce temps, le jeune garçon était resté dans un coin de la pièce, sans s'approcher, osant à peine respirer. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, de peur de croiser leur regard. Sa gorge refusait de lui obéir, et de toute manière, que pouvait-il dire ?

« Je me rappelle qu'il portait ces habits bizarres quand il est arrivé, murmura tante Flora d'un ton mauvais. Je les ai jetés, mais je me souviens bien qu'il y avait cet espèce de manteau de scientifique. Je me disais bien que ça ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose que porterait un fils de pêcheur.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire, dit lentement l'oncle Alba, quelque chose de dangereux dans son murmure qui donna immédiatement envie à Emil de se ratatiner sur place, que pendant tout ce temps, ce... ce garçon a prétendu être notre neveu ? Qu'on a laissé vivre sous notre toit un... un inconnu ? »

Il fit un pas en avant. Emil releva la tête et le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. Le visage de son oncle était crispé par la fureur et il fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

« N-Non ! » protesta-t-il. Sa voix était plus un couinement qu'un cri. « Je suis vraiment Emil ! J'en... J'en suis sûr ! »

Cette situation était complètement insensée. Il savait qui il était, enfin !

Ni son oncle ni sa tante ne changèrent d'expression.

« Tu peux le prouver ? lança tante Flora, le visage tendu. Tu n'avais rien d'autre avec toi que ces vêtements bizarres quand tu t'es présenté à notre porte. Comment pourrait-on être sûr que tu es bien notre neveu ?

-Ces... ces objets ne veulent rien dire ! insista Emil avec un mouvement vers les affaires de l'autre garçon répandues sur la table. Il a pu les récupérer dans ma maison !

-Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots ! Les personnes sur cette peinture sont clairement ce garçon avec Lana. Ou alors es-tu en train de dire que tu as un frère qui a le même prénom que toi ?

-Non ! Mais je sais que je suis Emil ! C'est ma vie après tout ! Ce... ce garçon est un imposteur. »

Ledit garçon observait la scène en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux bondissant d'un personnage à l'autre, l'air confus. Il finit par intervenir d'une voix hésitante.

« C'est plutôt simple, non ? Si... si tu es vraiment Emil comme tu le dis, tu dois te souvenir de ta vie à Palmacosta.

-Excellente idée ! coupa l'oncle Alba. Alors, _Emil_, tu ne nous a jamais parlé de Palmacosta. Que peux-tu nous dire sur cette ville ? Sur ta vie là-bas ?

-Je...

-Tu as perdu ta langue ?

-Non ! » Emil fusilla le parquet du regard. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait parler de sa vie d'avant ! Il l'avait vécue après tout. Il n'était pas un imposteur, lui.

« Alors ? On attend ! »

Emil resta quelques secondes silencieux, tentant de rassembler ses pensées. L'ambiance explosive dans la petite pièce ne l'aidait pas.

« La ville est au bord de la mer. Il fait souvent chaud là-bas, et la plupart des habitants vivent de la pêche. Il y a un grand port, et des bateaux qui vont dans toutes les villes du monde...

-N'importe qui pourrait en dire autant, observa sa tante. Parle-nous de Reysol et Lana.

-De...

-Oui. De tes _parents_. »

Qu'était-il supposé dire pour qu'ils soient satisfaits ? Ne serait-ce que penser à ses parents lui donnait envie de pleurer. Mais il se souvenait de beaucoup de choses, bien entendu. Ses parents allaient pêcher chaque jour, avec les autres pêcheurs. Il devait donc se lever seul, avant d'aller à l'école – là, ses souvenirs étaient un peu brouillés. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le nom de l'école. Ils habitaient dans une ruelle, près de la mer et des boutiques donnant sur le port. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

« Quoi, c'est tout ? asséna son oncle, les bras croisés. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien d'autre à dire. »

Emil baissa les yeux, ravalant ses larmes.

L'autre « Emil » prit la parole d'une voix chagrine.

« L'école était celle de la place Marine. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de choisir une école plus... Et puis, je n'y allais pas tout le temps. Je devais aider à la maison aussi. Et maman n'était pas pêcheuse. Elle travaillait au temple de Martel.

-Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle me disait dans ses lettres, renchérit tante Flora.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Les poings serrés, le visage pâle, oncle Alba contenait avec difficulté sa fureur.

« Oust ! » hurla-t-il soudain avec un geste violent vers Emil. Tante Flora et les deux garçons sursautèrent. « Sors d'ici, espèce d'imposteur ! Qui que tu sois, je ne veux plus te voir dans ma maison ! Comment as-tu pu abuser de notre hospitalité de la sorte ! Va-t-en avant que je te chasse à coups de lance !

-Alba, attends ! intervint tante Flora, tandis qu'Emil reculait lentement, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Il faudrait en parler au maire ! C'est lui qui nous a demandé d'héberger ce garçon. On ne peut pas le chasser tout de suite tant qu'on n'est pas sûr...

-Sûr de quoi ? rétorqua Alba. Tu crois encore qu'il dit la vérité ?

-Non ! Mais je veux dire, le maire ne sera pas content qu'on prenne une telle décision seuls... »

Alba soupira profondément.

« Très bien, concéda-t-il. Je vais le chercher. De toute manière, on sait déjà comment ça va finir... Surveille-le, fit-il avec un geste de menton vers Emil en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il est coupable d'usurpation d'identité. Il devra y répondre devant le tribunal, j'y compte bien. »

Il sortit en claquant la porte, et ce fut le silence. Les trois personnes restantes demeurèrent à leur place, dans un silence gêné. L'autre « Emil » ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre. Tante Flora était pâle et évitait soigneusement leur regard. Elle entreprit bientôt de faire mécaniquement un brin de rangement dans la pièce, pour préparer l'arrivée du maire, mais tous trois savaient que ce n'était qu'une distraction. Emil ne put que remarquer qu'elle évitait délibérément de s'approcher de lui, encore moins de regarder dans sa direction. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait peur. Peur de lui, peur de l'inconnu qu'il était devenu à ses yeux, et à qui ils avaient ouvert leur porte et leur vie.

* * *

Bien entendu, oncle Alba avait déjà expliqué toute l'histoire au maire. Celui-ci, cependant, insista pour écouter les deux garçons. L'autre « Emil » commença, racontant son histoire, ce qui était arrivé à sa ville, son temps passé à l'hôpital suite à la catastrophe, son voyage jusqu'à Luin, puis l'étrange situation dans laquelle il avait atterri. Le maire l'écouta sans un mot, hochant parfois la tête, avant de se tourner vers Emil.

« Et toi, Emil ? Qu'as-tu à nous dire ? »

Emil appréciait le maire ; en fait, c'était l'un des seuls habitants de ce village pour lequel il avait une certaine estime. Bien qu'il lui ait rarement parlé, le maire ne l'avait jamais insulté ou maltraité. Il lui avait toujours parlé normalement, ce à quoi Emil n'était pas habitué.

Pourtant, bien qu'il appréciait le ton posé de l'homme, il ne pouvait lâcher le sentiment qu'il ne l'aiderait pas.

« … Je sais que je suis Emil, dit-il finalement. J'en suis sûr, même si je ne peux pas le prouver. »

S'il ne l'était pas, après tout, qui pourrait-il être ? Emil était tout ce qu'il avait été, depuis le début.

Le maire le dévisagea longuement.

« Je me disais bien qu'il ne ressemblait pas à Lana, marmonna tante Flora.

-Es-tu certain que tu n'aies rien pour prouver ton identité ? » Quand Emil ne répondit pas, le maire se tourna vers Alba et Flora. « N'avait-il vraiment rien de particulier avec lui quand il est arrivé chez vous ?

-Hé bien... hésita tante Flora. J'ai jeté la plupart de ses vêtements étranges. J'ai gardé son manteau pour en faire des chiffons, mais...

-Pourrais-je le voir ? »

Elle hocha la tête et disparut dans la pièce voisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut, un manteau blanc à la main. Emil le considéra avec une curiosité égale à celle des autres quand le maire l'étendit sur ses genoux. Oui, il l'avait porté... Pourtant, il s'en souvenait à peine. Et il ne se souvenait certainement pas de l'origine de ce vêtement.

Ils restèrent silencieux tandis que le maire examinait le vêtement, vérifiant chaque poche avec soin, en vain. Il marqua une pause devant un petit symbole cousu au fil noir sous le col, au-dessus de l'emplacement de la poitrine.

« Vous reconnaissez ce symbole ? » demanda oncle Alba.

Le maire hésita brièvement.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit de l'emblème de l'Académie de recherche de Sybak.

-Sybak ?

-Une importante ville de Tethe'alla.

-De Tethe'alla ?! »

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Emil qui eut envie de rentrer sous terre.

« Alors tu es l'une de ces vermines ! s'exclama oncle Alba, l'air dégoûté. Un Tethe'allien !

-Cela fait-il partie d'une expérience ? renchérit tante Flora avec colère. Nous sommes des sujets, des cobayes, pour vous ?

-N-non ! s'écria Emil. Je vous jure que j'ignore comment ce manteau... !

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! »

Le maire leva une main, interrompant oncle Alba. Il dévisagea Emil d'un air grave.

« Emil – ou qui que tu sois – je n'ai jamais discuté beaucoup avec toi, je l'avoue. Je ne peux pas savoir qui tu es réellement. Il est vrai que, si tu avais vraiment voulu te faire passer pour un simple fils de pêcheur, tu ne te serais probablement pas montré dans de tels habits. C'est pour cela, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son oncle et de sa tante, que je suis persuadé qu'il pense sincèrement dire la vérité.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi... !

-Emil, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tes souvenirs de ta vie avant ton arrivée ici sont très confus et morcelés. Je pense que tu souffres d'amnésie.

-Non, je ne suis pas...

-Je n'étais pas présent à Palmacosta lors de la Purge, mais de ce que j'ai entendu, ce fut un moment de violence comme on en avait rarement vu, même sous le joug des Désians. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, poursuivit-il, une note de pitié bienveillante dans la voix, mais si cela t'a causé de perdre ta véritable identité, alors nous ne pouvons raisonnablement pas te blâmer pour cette situation.

-Mais je suis sûr que je suis Emil ! » cria Emil.

Tous furent silencieux, le regardant fixement. Lui-même fut perplexe par cette colère soudaine – il avait l'impression d'avoir éveillé quelque chose au fond de lui, quelque chose de terrifiant.

« Je sais qui je suis... murmura-t-il encore. Je les ai vus mourir... A cause de Lloyd.

-Emil... dit lentement le maire, je ne peux pas t'aider à retrouver ce que tu as perdu. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu y parviendras, tu comprends ? »

Emil le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Vous me … chassez ?

-Non. Je t'ai autorisé à rester ici, il y a six mois. » Oncle Alba parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais un regard du maire le fit taire. « Néanmoins, je ne peux obliger Alba et Flora à t'accueillir comme leur neveu. J'espère que tu comprends.

-... Je...

-Laisse-moi te donner un conseil : la caravane pour Palmacosta repart demain. Si tu pars avec eux, peut-être que tu retrouveras là-bas quelqu'un qui te connaît, et qui pourra t'aider. Après tout, tu as bel et bien été dans cette ville. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu prendras un bateau pour Sybak. C'est une grande ville, mais tu pourras facilement trouver l'Académie de recherche. C'est la meilleure piste que tu aies », acheva le maire, l'air sympathique.

* * *

Le soleil se levait lentement, chassant peu à peu les ombres des rues de la ville. Emil frissonna – malgré la chaleur de la journée, les matins étaient toujours frais, et il était debout depuis près d'une heure pour être certain de ne pas manquer le départ de la caravane, désormais imminent.

Comme c'était prévisible, son oncle et sa tante – qui ne portaient sans doute plus ce titre, songea-t-il avec amertume – avaient refusé tout net de le laisser dormir chez eux. Le maire avait été assez aimable pour l'abriter pour la nuit et lui avait même offert de quoi manger ainsi qu'un sac regroupant les affaires nécessaires pour son voyage. Emil n'avait pu que le remercier.

Emil regarda autour de lui. Les chariots étaient sortis, les chevaux attelés et les dernières marchandises étaient en train d'être chargées, sous les cris des gardes et des quelques voyageurs qui partaient vers le sud. L'un d'eux lui fit un geste, l'enjoignant de venir prendre sa place dans l'un des chariots destinés aux simples voyageurs. Il hésita quelques secondes, observant les rues voisines.

Que pouvait-il bien attendre ? S'attendait-il vraiment à ce que son oncle et sa tante viennent lui dire au revoir ? N'avaient-ils pas été clairs qu'ils ne voulaient plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ? Jusqu'à présent, seul le devoir familial les avait obligés, avec réticence, à l'accueillir sous leur toit, lui, fardeau inutile qui détestait leur sauveur, faisant de leur honorable famille la cible de rumeurs naissantes sur leur loyauté. Ils étaient libérés de ce lien à présent. Et il se rappelait la peur dans leur regard, derrière leur colère.

« Hé, attends ! E-Emil ! »

Emil se retourna. L'autre Emil se frayait un chemin dans la foule, hors d'haleine.

« Je me suis réveillé tard ! J'ai eu peur de manquer le départ de la caravane... »

Il grimaça et porta sa main à son flanc. Songeant aux bandages qu'il avait entraperçus hier, Emil songea qu'il avait plus qu'un point de côté.

« Tu m'appelles toujours Emil ? dit-il tout haut sans le vouloir.

-Ben... je pourrais t'appeler quoi d'autre ? »

Avant qu'Emil ait put répondre, l'autre Emil reprit la parole, l'air légèrement embarrassé, ce qu'Emil ne comprit pas avant qu'il ne s'exprime :

« Je suis désolé, tu sais. Je me sens un peu coupable... Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un mauvais gars, mais à cause de moi, tu dois... Je ne voulais pas te chasser ! »

Oh. Emil ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'autre s'inquiète pour lui. Il joua nerveusement avec la lanière de son sac.

« Je... Je n'ai pas laissé tomber, marmonna-t-il. Je vais aller à Palmacosta, et je... je vais prouver que j'ai raison ! »

L'autre Emil lui sourit tristement.

« J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, alors. » Il ne le croyait pas, bien entendu.

Mais la perspective de reconnaître qu'ils avaient raison, qu'il n'était pas Emil, était bien trop terrifiante. Il le lui dit, et l'autre garçon hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif.

« Si tu as besoin de te loger, ajouta-t-il soudain, l'auberge des Trois Marées n'est pas trop chère. Et ses repas sont délicieux !

-Où... ? hésita Emil.

-Tu devrais le savoir ! Elle est plutôt connue, à Palmacosta. »

Emil baissa la tête, avec l'impression d'avoir été piégé.

Une main tendant une feuille pliée en quatre, couverte de lignes tracées à la hâte, entra dans son champ de vision.

« Tiens ! Je t'ai fait un plan du centre-ville pour t'aider. »

Emil releva la tête, ne sachant comment réagir.

« V-Vraiment ? C'est pour moi ?

-Tu crois que je me serais cassé la tête à dessiner ça pour moi ? Je connais Palmacosta comme ma poche ! » rit l'autre Emil.

Emil s'empara timidement du plan et, comme l'autre ne faisait pas mine de se raviser, le glissa dans sa poche.

« Merci, E-Emil. »

Alors qu'il grimpait dans le chariot, suivant les ordres d'un garde exaspéré de le voir traîner, l'autre garçon ajouta soudain :

« Hé ! Quand tu auras fini ta quête, je compte sur toi pour revenir me voir, hein ! On pourrait être amis !

-M-Merci ! fut tout ce qu'Emil, interloqué, put répondre, tirant un nouveau sourire à son interlocuteur.

-Pourquoi tu me remercies pour ça ? »

La caravane s'ébranla, le visage de l'autre Emil disparaissant dans la chaos des chariots qui se mettaient en marche, et Emil ne put s'empêcher de penser que, malgré tout, il avait gagné quelque chose.

* * *

**Fin alternative**

Emil suivait le maire en silence, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Son oncle et sa tante avaient été clairs : Emil ne resterait pas une seconde de plus dans leur maison. L'autre Emil n'avait rien dit, regardant la scène avec de grands yeux. Le maire avait alors invité le jeune garçon à passer la nuit chez lui, avant de repartir le lendemain avec la caravane.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien le maire de cette ville ? »

Emil releva les yeux. Un homme avait abordé le maire, qui s'était immobilisé, l'air interrogateur et méfiant. Emil dévisagea l'étranger avec curiosité : c'était un homme grand à la peau basanée, ses longs cheveux roux tombant sur des vêtements sombres. Emil admira aussitôt sa posture altière et l'aura de confiance et de puissance silencieuse qui émanait de lui.

L'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il enchaîna aussitôt.

« Je m'appelle Richter. J'ai une question urgente.

-Allez-y, répliqua le maire, l'air mi-intrigué, mi-fatigué. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Avez-vous vu passer une fille avec un joyau rouge sur le front ces derniers temps ? C'est très important.

-Une fille avec un joyau sur le front ? répéta le maire. Je n'ai rien vu de tel... »

Si l'homme était déçu, il n'en montra rien. Son regard tomba soudain sur le manteau blanc plié sous le bras du maire et il écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que... Puis-je voir ce manteau ? »

L'air perplexe, le maire le lui tendit et tous deux observèrent le dénommé Richter le déplier et l'examiner de près.

« Incroyable, murmura-t-il. C'est exactement le même... Il y a même la petite déchirure sur le flanc. Mais comment... »

Plissant les yeux, il releva la tête vers le maire.

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui était davantage celui d'un ordre.

Le maire pointa un doigt vers Emil, qui se figea quand les yeux de l'homme pivotèrent aussitôt vers lui.

« Ce manteau appartient à ce garçon, derrière moi.

-Tu es... ! »

L'homme semblait pris de cours. Les yeux écarquillés, il paraissait en avoir perdu ses mots et Emil eut un mouvement de recul.

Que se passait-il encore ?

« Ça tombe à pic, marmonna le maire, qui suivait l'échange avec intérêt. Vous euh... connaissez ce garçon ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr... », finit par répondre l'homme sans quitter Emil des yeux.

Mal à l'aise, ce dernier détourna les yeux.

« Il est amnésique depuis quelques mois », continua le maire.

La tête de Richter pivota aussitôt vers lui.

« Amnésique ?

-Il était présent à Palmacosta lors de la Purge. Nous pensons qu'il a subi un choc violent à ce moment. Pour être honnête, nous ne savions pas quoi faire avec lui, soupira le maire. Mais si vous avez la moindre information sur son identité, ça nous aiderait beaucoup. »

Le regard perçant de Richter revint sur Emil qui ne savait plus où se mettre, se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait encore. Il était certain, en tout cas, de n'avoir jamais croisé cet homme.

Richter fit un pas en avant. Sa voix était curieusement étranglée quand il parla.

« Je crois... que je sais qui tu es. »


End file.
